Counseling for Interspecies Relationships
by DWAR
Summary: Do you have trouble maintaining a healthy relationship with your inhuman partner? Do you wish to share your experiences with others who have gone through the same thing? Then come on down to Sports Club Kobold, where we have weekly meetings devoted towards helping you develop a greater understanding about your interspecies relationship.
1. Intro to Counseling

Flashing a welcoming smile at the small group of humans, though she was somewhat surprised to discover that today's session would be attended by 2 individuals she happened to know very well, Polt decided to open the support meeting with her usual welcoming speech, knowing that a friendly open environment would help the group open up about the problems they were currently experiencing.

"Hi everyone. I want to thank all of you for coming here today, and I just want to let you know that I appreciate the courage it must have taken you to decide to join my little program. I promise you that whatever you choose to talk about in this room, stays in this room. Theirs's no judgment here, and I encourage you to speak your minds since its only by talking that we can find a solution to our problems. Is that ok with everyone"?

Receiving nods of acceptance from the group, the brown furred canine broke into a smile as she proceeded with the next important step of her program.

"Fantastic. Now, why don't we start things off by going round the circle and introducing ourselves along with the reason why we are here? Mr. Asahikawa, if you could start us off please".

Giving the enthusiastic Kobold a quick nod, the teal haired human flashed the assembled group a welcoming, if slightly nervous smile as he introduced himself to the largely human group.

"Hi everyone. I'm Yuuma Asahikawa. And I guess I'm here because I'm feeling a bit..insecure about my relationship with my girlfriend".

Smiling encouragingly at the lightly blushing human as he sat back down, Polt expressed her thanks before turning her attention else where.

"Thank you for sharing with us Yuuma. Mr. Aono, would you like to go next"?

Fighting his feelings of embarrassment as he became the centre of attention, the black haired teenager nonetheless gathered his courage as he bowed in greeting towards his fellow attendees.

"Hi guys. My names Tsukune Aono, and I'm here because I'm trying to cope with the fact that I have 5 inhuman girls who are interested in entering a romantic relationship with me, but I have no idea what to do".

Offering a sympathetic nod at the understandably conflicted human, Polt's encouraging expression soon transformed into a disproving frown as she heard the whispered taunt of a woman she knew all too well.

"Don't suppose you could give him any hints Darling Kun? I mean, you have gone through the same thing afterall".

Seeing the slightly flustered expression of the man she was proud to call her brother, Polt allowed a rare smirk to cross her face as she focused the group's attention towards her 'sister'.

"Kuroko, since you seem particularly eager to share, why don't you go next".

Sending the canine gym trainer/therapist a quick smile to show that she had no problem with the sudden attention, the raven haired woman adopted a friendly tone as she introduced herself to her fellow humans.

"Morning everybody. My name is Kuroko Smith, and I am here because my superiors decided that I needed counseling because I am in a polygamous relationship with my liminal subordinate".

Seeing that the human woman's declaration had caused the rest of the group to dissolve into embarrassed smiles, not that she blamed them since she knew that most humans had issues establishing healthy relationships with more than one partner, Polt turned her attention towards the somewhat shabbily dressed member of the group.

"Mr Daikichi, why don't you go next"?

Though his expression was still somewhat red after hearing Smith's reason for joining the group, the chosen group member nevertheless agreed to the female canine's request.

"Alright. Hi everybody, my names Amano Daikichi. And I am here today because my girlfriend decided that I should spend some time out of the apartment and connect with people who might have similar problems as we do".

Appreciating the truthfulness of his statement, and wondering if perhaps she should have her undead 'sister' join the group at some point so the ghost dating human could meet someone he could connect with, Polt flashed her smile towards the only other female of the group, who know knew what was expected of her.

"Hello everyone. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm here today because I'm trying to get over the fact that my fiancé at times acts more dog like than a person. No offense Ms. Polt"

Waving aside the human girl's apology with a smile and a wave of her hand, for in truth the male members of her kind tended to act more animalistic than the female members of the species, Polt turned towards the next member of their little group.

"Mr Takahashi, you're up".

Inclining his head to show that he was ready to introduce himself, the muscularly armed human explained his reason for joining.

"Hello everyone. My name is Tetsuo Takahashi, and I am here so I can learn how to be a better teacher, and a better boyfriend for the non humans in my life".

Nodding her head in approval with the older human's words, Polt silently gestured to the last remaining member of their group to begin.

"Hi guys. My name is Kimihito Kurusu, and I'm here because my doctors have suggested that I take this program so I can learn how to be more careful during the course of my relationships".

Chuckling in amusement at the slightly embarrassed expression at the human who could be considered to be her brother in law, Polt flashed them all an encouraging smile as she began the process of helping these humans solve the problems that had been created thanks to the fact that their love interests were all liminals.

….

 **ANNNNND I think I'm going to leave it here for now. Good Intro chapter I thought.**

 **Ties in with my primary Daily Life with Monster Girls story…but apart from final pairings…or potentially alluding to them….their will be no plot spoilers lol**

 **The stories that I am drawing my material from are: My Lovely Ghost Kanna (I recommend you all read this cause it's a very heart warming story), My Girl Friend is a Trex, Inyuasha,** **Roasio + Vampire, and Interview with Monster Girls.**

 **So tell me what you think. And Will work on next chapter when I get a chance.**

 **And as for my other manga/anime stories that do not involve a Xenomorph/Human Hybrid….they are currently being worked on, but going is slow due to responsibilities.**

 **As always…REVIEWS keep me motivated lol.**


	2. Life will Find a Way

Pleased that the introductions had gone without a hitch, though she suspected that she would have to keep a watchful eye on Smith so she didn't do anything too disruptive, Polt flashed an encouraging smile at the assembled humans as she proceeded to the next step of the program.

"Ok guys. Now that we've all introduced ourselves to each other, let's go around the circle to find out the exact nature of your relationships? Yuuma, why don't we start with you"?

Smiling somewhat nervously at being picked first, the teal haired human nevertheless rose to the challenge, and with only a single cough to clear his throat, he began to share his troubles with the rest of the group.

"Well where should I start? A year or so ago I was walking outside my apartment one night, and suddenly I was face to face with the girl who would become my girlfriend. Her name was Chu…"

"Apart from ourselves, we don't use names here. You may tell us what this person is to you, as well as their species, but under no circumstances are you to speak their names".

Chuckling nervously with the majority of the group as he witnessed the usually upbeat canine adopt an expression that could even cow his ferocious girlfriend, Yuuma hastily corrected himself before he could get into trouble.

"Sorry Ms. Polt. Anyway like I was saying, last year I was walking outside my apartment, and before I knew what was happening, I was suddenly being threatened by a very determined, and very naked, T-Rex Girl".

Seeing the worried expressions of almost human in the room, though he was somewhat surprised by the interested look he was getting from the older raven haired woman, Yuuma hurried to assure the group that his first meeting with Churio had actually went rather well.

"There's no need for alarm. In fact her attempts to intimate me where rather adorable. Of course she got depressed when I didn't act like she thought I would, so in order to make her feel better I pretended to act like I was afraid of her".

Smiling as he thought back to his poorly delivered performance, his reminiscing was soon interrupted by an amused snort from the woman who he suspected would be the trouble maker of the group.

"I'm sure that must have gone over well. In my experience, most guys tend to have pretty poor acting skills, so I assume that your dino girlfriend easily saw through your ruse".

Remembering that he had originally thought the same thing when he had tried to cheer up the seriously dejected T-rex. Yuuma shook his head as he smiled at his fellow human.

"Actually, she bought my rather lame acting pretty easily. Ended up being treated like a new chew toy for a little bit, but considering how happy she was, I endured it all with a smile".

Though pleasantly surprised by the teal haired boy's confession, and knowing that she had to act quickly lest Smith tease him for being a closet masochist, Polt encouraged the smiling human to continue.

"Happy to hear that your first meeting went so well Yuuma. Now why don't you go over how the two of you became a couple"?

Smiling as he remembered the series of events that had finally caused the proud blonde reptile to declare that he was the only one worthy of her attentions, Yumma proceeded to explain to interested group how he managed to cement his position as Churio's one and only chew toy.

"Well it didn't happen overnight, and it involved a fair number of failed attempts that occasionally made me fear for my life, but all in all it was the normal way two people get together. We attended cultural events together, went to amusement parks, and hung out with my friends and their dino girlfriends".

Nodding her head with an encouraging smile on her face, and pleased to see that the rest of the group were all interested in Yuuma's tale, Polt remained silent as the teal haired boy continued his story.

"However, it wasn't until we were babysitting our friend's nieces and nephews that I got a clear indication of how she felt toward me. Though it might sound hokey, my fondest memory of that day was when she indicated to me that I was the most important thing she didn't want to lose".

Nearly gushing as she pictured what she assumed to be a romantic setting between the interspecies couple, Kagome managed to calm herself down as she asked her fellow human for more details.

"How did she do it? Did she take you under a blossoming cherry tree to confess her feelings? Or where you walking home together and she suddenly held your hand when you were least expecting it"?

Rubbing his head in embarrassment, Yuuma shook his head at the teenaged girl's question as he revealed the circumstances that had led to this conclusion.

"Nothing like that. We were on the log ride, and the speaker said that all riders should hold onto their most treasured belongings. After chucking at the sight of our charges holding onto their tales, I turned to Ch…I mean my girlfriend and asked her if she had anything she didn't want to lose. At that point, she wrapped her tail around me, pressing our two bodies together, and said that she was good".

Lightly blushing as he remembered that firm, yet affectionate embrace he had shared with the busty dinosaur, Yuuma reluctantly returned to the real world as he realized that everyone was hanging on to his every word.

"After that day, the signs sorta became more obvious. She got really mad whenever someone touched the stuffed animals I got her, nearly got my head bitten off when I accidentally threw her shredded teddy bear. She started get into cooking shows and would make dinner for me based on what she saw. And she started sneaking into my futon, just cause she has problems staying warm when she sleeps alone".

Slightly confused by the understanding nods he was getting from the program's coordinator, as well as the leggy raven haired woman and her male companion, upon seeing that the rest of the group was listening intently, the teal haired male continued his story.

"It wasn't until a month ago that we started calling ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend, though at first the term confused her since she was friends with other guys. But her feelings towards me, there was no hint of confusion in those blue eyes of hers, and so we became a couple".

Flashing a smile at the human to show that she appreciated what he shared with the group, Polt allowed the group a quick moment to settle down before she asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So tell us Yuuma. Why have you come here today? Because after listening to your story just now, I think we can all agree that something must have happened for you to seek help in what is obviously a loving relationship".

Rubbing his head in embarrassment as tried to figure out the best way to explain his problem, Yuuma summoned his courage and answered the question.

"Well you see after we officially declared our relationship, my girlfriend started to get a bit more….aggressive with her displays of affection. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing her act all affectionate, problem is that she tends to sometimes forget how strong she is".

Smirking as she witnessed the boy's increasingly flushed expression, though in truth she could slightly emphasize with his plight since her own inhuman partner was stronger than the average human, Smith couldn't help posing a question that she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to.

"Let me guess. You're afraid that the love of your life will kill you while your both enjoying a more…physically intimate moment"?

Sending the raven haired woman a look of warning before she turned her attention back to the human who had managed to win the heart of a Trex, Polt could tell from the expression that Yuuma's was currently sporting that Smith had been more or less correct.

"Well…its not that I'm worried about dying when my girlfriend is 'in the mood', but there have been some pretty close calls over the past couple of weeks".

Smirk fully widened at this latest bit of information, and knowing she had to react before Polt interfered with her fun, Smith encouraged her fellow human to continue.

"Oh do go on. After all, how can we help you if your not willing to go into details".

Though she disapproved of Smith's methods, Polt had to concede that she did have a point. Though she made sure Yuuma knew that he only had to share what he was comfortable with.

"As loath as I am to admit it Yuuma, Smith has a point. But if it makes you feel too uncomfortable, you don't have to say anything".

Grateful though he was at being offered the chance to change the topic, the teal haired human knew that wouldn't solve his problem. So summoning his courage, and doing his best to think of a way to keep his explanation non explicit, he proceeded to inform the group of his issues.

"Well, first off, my girlfriend has a bit of a dominance issue when it comes to…as she puts it…mating. I actually have no problem with her taking charge, but the fact remains that her…unique physiology ensures that I also feel like my pelvis is gonna shatter. And her teeth and claws always end up with blood being drawn".

Seeing that the male members of the group winced at this piece of information, while she and the other females sported slightly flushed expressions at Yumma's last comment, Polt managed to keep her professionalism as she waved for the embarrassed human to sit back down.

"Thank you for sharing your concerns with us Yuumma. This is actually a common theme in many human relationships with the larger, more aggressive liminal species. So you're not the only one whose experienced this. But I'm happy to say that despite a somewhat bumpy start, these relationships are able to overcome this issue, and thus enjoy a healthy, and active sex life".

Offering a small smile of encouragement as the red faced human nodded his thanks, the blue eyed canine decided that the time had now come to allow the rest of the group to come up with ideas on how to solve Yuuma's problem. Trusting that they could act in a serious manner while helping their fellow human.

"Does anyone here want to tell us how Yuuma can go about fixing his little issue. And I mean real solutions to his problem Smith. So kindly keep your usual teasing to yourself".

Pouting a bit at having her fun ruined, the raven haired human nevertheless managed to provide a thoughtful answer to Yuuma's might. Though it still managed to cause the teal haired boy, as well as the uniform wearing teenagers to adopt expressions that showed they were far from comfortable with the older woman's suggestion.

"Maybe if he was to act a little bit more dominant in the bedroom. Yuuma's girlfriend is an alpha predator afterall, so it stands to reason that she would see him as nothing more than prey that can provide her with all she needs. But if he was to stand up for himself, its likely that they could change positions. Both literally and figuratively".

Though he recognized that Smith had a point, for his own experience with pushy women tended to make him believe that taking such an action would make the girl more aggressive since her dominance was being challenged, Tsukune decided to voice his own opinion.

"Perhaps it would be better if you talked with your girlfriend about your concerns. Cause from what you said, it sounds like she might not be aware of the…difficulties she is putting you through. I'm sure that once your're clearly express your feelings, she will start to be more considerate".

Nodding her head in agreement with the brown haired boy, for she had used the same methods to get her white haired fiancé to admit his feelings before he finally stopped chasing that emotionless doppelganger of hers, Kagome flashed the understandable embarrassed boy an encouraging smile.

"Tsukune's right Yuuma. Just tell her how you feel and I'm sure everything will turn out for the better".

Pleased to see the group trying to figure out ways in which the teal haired human could solve his problems in the bedroom, Polt praised their efforts to help out before deciding on her next public speaker.

"Fantastic work guys. I'm confident that you're help will allow Yumma to establish a healthier sex life with his girlfriend. Anyways, I think its time we hear from another person. So why don't we hear from…".

 **….**

 **Annnnnnnd that's it for now.**

 **I know….cliffhangers are a bitch….but they are soo useful for a story of this nature.**

 **Pleased to see that people are enjoying this new story. And to clarify that the next few chapters just cover 1 day of the meeting. Once we've gone through everyone else…it will be a new meeting, with potentially new characters to explain their issues.**

 **Think I portrayed everyone correctly here….from Yuuma's loving perception of his trex girl friend…to Smith's teasing, Polt's scolding….and so on and so forth.**

 **Got a quick confession to make….I have actually never read/watched Roasio + Vampire, but aware enough to make a good enough attempt I think….its on my two do list….right after I finish reading Devil Lord on the Floor, Grim Reaper and 4 girlfriends, maybe dragon rioting….and Oh My Goddess….developing my love of manga and anime at a late age….but better late than never lol**

 **Next confessor will be…..havent decided yet…but I will do my best to keep them true to their series' personality.**

 **Til then….REVIEW THIS story…AND READ my other Daily Life stories….the xenomorph one was my first ever fanfic (which I rewrote lol) followed by Highschool DxD…and etc**

 **Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Peace out.**


	3. Gin Drinking Ghost

Pausing a moment to decide who would follow the human who was brave enough, or naïve enough, to date one of the more violent liminal species, Polt smile encouragingly as she pointed towards the slightly shabbily dress human.

"Mr. Daikichi why don't you go next. From what I understand your circumstances are a little bit different from the rest of the group, so why don't you tell us a little bit about your situation before we delve into the reason for why your here".

Though slightly intimated to be the center of attention for what was proving to be a very personal experience, Daikichi nevertheless nodded his head in agreement with the canine trainer's suggestion before he began to speak of his first encounter with his semi corporeal girlfriend.

"Well, it all started around 2 years ago when my life had just taken a sudden turn for the worst. The company I was working for had just let me go, causing my land lord to kick me out since I had no regular income, and I only had enough money to afford an apartment in an abandoned building where I was the only tenant. Only after I moved in, I discovered that not only was there someone else living in the same building, but also that I was not the only person living in my apartment".

Smiling encouragingly at the black haired human, Polt motioned him to continue, only to have Smith interrupt as she once again believed it was her right to tease her fellow humans.

"Let me guess, this is some kind of unexpected hot girl next door kind of thing? Thought that only happened in those videos Darling Kun liked to watch before I came into his life".

Sending a warning glare at the smirking agent, though both she and Kimihito had to wonder how she had gained access to his internet records, Polt gestured for Daikichi to continue his story since she rightly guessed that they were getting to the part where the human first met his inhuman partner.

"At first I thought that my land lord had made a mistake in giving me the wrong set of keys. It's a run down building with hardly any tenenats, so I judged it to be a legitmate excuse why there was a attractive girl in my apartment. But after she started to float around, I realized that I had in fact been given the right key, and the girl was in fact a ghost".

Noticing the smile that was spreading across the boy's face as he reminisced about meeting Kana, Kagome allowed couldn't help but voice her curiosity for his rather strange actions.

"Weren't you terrified? I mean, I know liminals have been in the news for the past couple of years now, but a ghost is rather different".

Thinking back to his initial reaction that first day, Daikichi chuckled as he nodded his head at the raven haired girl.

"Course I was. But after I fled the apartment, I started to think that maybe it was just the stress finally getting to me, and that I would be fine after I took a quick walk in the fresh air. But after listening to some of the rumors about my building, and the fact that I had nowhere else to go, I returned home and there she was. Floating around the apartment waiting for me so she could steal a couple of beers".

Snickering at the description of his fellow male's predicament, for it strongly reminded him of another free loading woman in his life, Kimihito couldn't help but sweat drop as Smith decided to comment on their fellow human's experience.

"Fail to see how you have a problem Daikichi. I mean from what your telling us, seems like you already have a very nice foundation for your relationship. You buy things, she drinks/eats them. Though that being said, would think that it would be difficult for the two of you to get 'physical'".

Sparing a quick moment to glare at the raven haired woman, Polt nevertheless conceded that Smith's observation was probably the reason for the embarrassed human to come here today.

"Though Smith lacks any sense of subtly, not to mention an ability to keep silent after being repeatedly warned, I have to admit that what she says does make some sense".

Flushing in embarrassment, the black haired boy proceeded to clarify that the group had made the wrong assumption.

"Ac…actually, that's not entirely true. That night after I got home, well we got to talking about how she became a ghost, and my hand actually made contact with something I could grab".

Smirking at this latest bit of knowledge, and knowing she only had a brief window of opportunity to tease the blushing male before everyone else snapped out of their speechlessness, Smith proceeded to tease the poor boy.

"I'm impressed Daikichi. Haven't even known her for a full day, and your already feeling her up. That must have been some good beer for her to let you do that".

Doing her best to ignore the strangled coughs that were now coming from the majority, if not all the males in the room, and deciding it was pointless to try and reign in the only human in her pack, Polt waved for their current sharer to continue.

"Anyway, after we learned that we could be…intimate with each other, we quickly entered a relationship, and I must say that for the most part I have been happy. Though I confess that my doctor is a bit strict regarding the effects our relationship has on my health".

Adopting a look of concern after hearing that the boy's relationship was detrimental to his health, and remembering her grandfather's stance on human and spiritual relations, Kagome hazarded a guess to the problems Daikichi was experiencing.

"You mean your..uh…sessions with your girlfriend are sapping the life out of you? My grandfather always said that a relationship between mortals and spirits will always resort in a shorter lifespan for the mort…why are you shaking your head"?

Though it was embarrassing to admit this, the black haired boy couldn't stand to hear anything bad said against his ghostly girlfriend.

"Th..thats not it at all. My doctor, who does not know that I am having se…I mean physical relations with a ghost, says that I am simply doing it too much".

Chuckling at the boy's understandably embarrassed expression, the canine trainer decided that they were starting to drift from the main topic.

"Well it certainly sounds that you are enjoying a happy…if overly active relationship. So tell us Daikichi, why have you come here today"?

His expression turning more somber as he thought of the reason for his current dilemma, Daikichi told them.

"The truth is, while I am extremely happy with Kan….I mean my girlfriend, I'm always terribly afraid that it might end any minute".

Adopting a look of sympathy with the younger man's plight, the lab coat wearing biology teacher tried his best to tone down his enthusiasm for all things liminal related as he gave his opinion to what Daikichi's fear could possibly be.

"Let me guess, your worried that whatever laws of physics that are keeping your girlfriend grounded in the physical plane are only temporary, and that one day soon she will no longer possess the strength to resist this pull"?

Frowning a bit at the clinical way in which the older man described his problem, Daikichi nevertheless nodded his head.

"Y..yeah, that's exactly it. I mean, I know that it might happen one day, but I've come to terms with it. My only problem is that it might happen at anytime, which means that I won't be able to say goodbye".

Nodding in sympathy with the downcast looking human, Polt soon sprouted an encouraging smile as both Kagome and Tsukune offered up some suggestions for Daikichi's problem.

"Why don't you place some spirit strengthening runes around your apartment? That way your girlfriend will get a boost in energy, meaning that she can stay around for as long as she wants. Of course it would keep her bound to one area, but I'm sure that if you got a more transportable rune you two could go places".

"Tsukune's got a point. You just need something to anchor her to the physical world. Maybe if you had something of hers from her previous life, you could do a little ritual and anchor her that way. If you want I can talk to my grandfather about that and see what he comes up with".

Accepting the offered advice with a smile, and trying to avoid hitting himself in the head for overlooking such an obvious solution, the black haired boy nodded his thanks towards his fellow humans.

Pleased at having resolved another relationship issue, though she had to admit that this one was a bit more surprising than the one involving the dinosaur, Polt decided to call a short break to their informative session.

"Thank you for sharing this with us Daikichi. I could tell that it was hard for you to talk about this, but I'm glad that you opened up to us. It's important to realize that if your confronted with a problem, you don't have to go it alone. Anyways everybody, why don't we take a small break, then we can here from someone else. Sound good"?

Receiving agreeable nods from the quickly departing humans, Polt decided to use the avaible down time to come up with an activity that would probably help the next human deal with their relationship trouble.

...

 **And I think this is a good place to stop XD**

 **Wanted to get this chapter done BEFORE Halloween, so here it is.**

 **Chosen character/pairing stems from the manga (which is only online) called my Lovelly Ghost Kana. Yes their is a fair amount of sex in it...but its done for more romantic purposes...rather than just casual fanboy stuff like you would expect from other manga series. All in all, it is a very sweet series...with an ending that DOES NOT make you an emotional wreck like some of the Hell Girl Stories do.**

 **Not sure when I'll next update this story...because recently...I am currently inspired to write more on my Overlord story...and to a less degree my Highschool DxD...to the detrement to my other Monster Stories, My Star Wars story, familiar of zero, Code Geass, and Last Airbender**

 **Anyways...hope you enjoyed this**

 **AND REVIEWS**


End file.
